


À la première prochaine fois

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [320]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Erasing Gun, Men In Black AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, alternative universe, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio a l'habitude de retrouver cet agent en particulier quand il va en Allemagne.





	À la première prochaine fois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).

> Je regardais le nouveau MIB et puis j'ai eu l'idée, je sais pas pourquoi.

À la première prochaine fois

  
Poch est un bon agent selon lui, enfin il croit, parce que ses patrons lui font confiance et parce qu'il a accès à beaucoup de missions que les novices et les agents basiques n'approcheront pas avant un moment. Il a tous les ustensiles d'un bon agent des Men In Black, un pistolet étrange à laser et le bidule qui efface la mémoire (honnêtement Poch ne se souvient jamais des noms de ces choses parce que de toutes façons l'important est de réussir les missions). En tant qu'agent de renommée plus ou moins mondiale, il a accès à une proximité avec un bon nombre d'autres agents de différents services. Pour le moment, Mauricio est à Berlin, il a un léger temps de repos pour fricoter et se reposer un peu.

  
Il a des connaissances à Berlin, alors il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver dans un lit inconnu avec un agent allemand plus que craquant. L'agent N. Mauricio n'est pas vraiment celui qui a fait les approches, non, c'est le plus âgé qui a fait les avances et l'a attiré dans son appartement pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent nus de cette manière, à chaque fois Poch se sert de son bidule pour lui effacer la mémoire après la relation. N croit à chaque fois que c'est la première fois qu'ils couchent, c'est adorable. Mauricio le fait sur la demande de N, parce qu'apparemment il n'a pas envie de se souvenir de ses relations sexuelles, Poch respecte son souhait et suit le même schéma à chaque fois ; il va chez lui, le baise, lui efface la mémoire et repart.

  
''Avant qu'on ne commence bébé, dis moi ton vrai nom pour une fois.''

''Niko Kovac.'' Mauricio ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il s'occupe d'embrasser son cou délicatement, Niko (maintenant qu'il a son nom, il ne veut que le faire tourner en boucle dans sa tête) ne veut pas qu'il laisse de marques, alors il fait comme s'il n'était jamais passé par chez lui

''J'aurais pensé que tu aurais pris la lettre K.'' Poch a lui-même pris la lettre 'P' pour laisser le M à José Mourinho

''Non, mon frère aussi fait partie de l'agence, alors ça aurait été compliqué.''

''Pour vous différencier ?''

''Tout à fait, agent P.''

  
Mauricio l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, ses mains glissant sur le corps nu sous lui, Berlin ne l'a jamais déçu pour le moment (sauf la fois où Klopp a essayé de le ramener chez lui, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a récupéré le K apparemment). Peu importe, Poch garde en visuel son objet effaceur de mémoire au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal même s'il a développé une belle confiance en Kovac. Il glisse son regard sur l'abdomen qui se soulève et redescend doucement, il est habitué à voir les cicatrices depuis le temps. Mauricio embrasse l'un de ses tétons alors qu'il dépose les jambes de Niko sur ses épaules, il croit probablement que c'est la première fois qu'il le fait, mais non, ils ont déjà eu une demi-douzaine d'aventures pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il connaît beaucoup l'agent N.

  
''Je t'aime Niko.'' Poch dépose ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur celles de Niko

''Agent P, tu penses vraiment pouvoir tomber amoureux d'un agent ?''

''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu connais mon nom en plus.''

''Mauricio, tu ne peux pas m'aimer.''

''Je sais Niko, mais laisse-moi quand même prendre soin de toi.''

  
Mauricio récupère la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il sait toujours où trouver dans la table de chevet de Niko avant de s'en étaler sur les doigts, ses oreilles frémissent d'avance quand il suit la respiration de plus en plus rapide de l'autre agent. Il sait avec les expériences et les rencontres que le plus jeune est serré, alors il fair en sorte d'en mettre suffisamment pour ensuite rentrer ses doigts sans trop faire mal à Niko. Mauricio rit quand il l'entend jurer lorsque le premier doigt rentre, ce n'est pas la première fois mais ça le fait quand même rire. Poch ne regrette pas de l'avoir rencontré quelques années dans une autre ville d'Allemagne, premier regard, puis première mission ensemble, et enfin ils se retrouvent dans le même lit. Et dès le début, Niko lui avait demandé d'effacer tout souvenir en lien avec leur rencontre sexuelle, et il l'avait fait. Poch ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il continue de le faire, mais si ça fait plaisir à Niko, il le fait.

  
Peu importe. Quand il sent que tout est prêt pour commencer, Poch retire ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa bite. Avec les rencontres, il connaît les sensations d'être dans Niko (c'est ironique qu'il connaissait plus son corps que son nom jusqu'à ce soir), alors il sait où donner de sa personne pour lui faire plaisir. Comme à chaque fois, Mauricio sait exactement où taper pour entendre Niko gémir, bégayer et quelque part supplier pour plus. Poch pourrait prendre des cours d'allemand pour comprendre ce qu'il murmure de temps en temps quand ses va-et-vient atteignent sa prostate, même si ça ne doit pas être aussi drôle qu'il le pense. Ses doigts remettent en place des cheveux plaqués par la sueur sur le front de Niko, Dieu (au singulier ou au pluriel, il n'a pas d'avis sur la question) sait à quel point il est sexy comme agent.

  
''Oh put... Mauricio, s'il te plaît...'' Cette fois il peut comprendre la langue

''Mets des mots sur tes besoins Niko, je suis agent Men In Black, pas devin.'' Poch lui fait un clin d'œil en riant

''Mauricio... Fais ça rapidement...''

''Évidemment agent N.''

  
Poch pousse quelques nouvelles fois avant de sentir son orgasme arriver, il ne contrôle plus rien à partir de là et il sait que la pulsion qui traverse leur deux corps libère leur orgasme. Il prend quelques secondes pour respirer, avant de sortir de Niko, qui lui aussi reprenait son souffle. Poch connaît maintenant l'appartement et sait où est la salle de bain, alors il n'a aucun mal pour trouver de quoi les nettoyer. Une fois chose faite, il ne peut pas se retenir d'embrasser Niko une nouvelle fois, c'est sûrement la dernière avant longtemps...

  
''Je t'aime agent N.'' Poch a envie de laisser une petite et légère marque sur sa peau, mais il se retient alors qu'il attrape son effacer de mémoire

''Moi aussi agent P.''

  
Mauricio dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'activer son gadget. C'est fini, le souvenir de cette relation n'existe plus que dans son esprit.

  
Fin


End file.
